Bron-Char
Bron-Char is a minor antagonist in the 2019 Marvel superhero film Captain Marvel. He is a Kree soldier who serves as a member of the team Starforce. He also serves for the Supreme Intelligence. He was portrayed by . Biography Tracking Down Skrulls Under the orders of the Supreme Intelligence, Bron-Char was tasked to help Yon-Rogg and the other members of Starforce to rescue the Kree spy Soh-Larr from the Skrulls (led by Talos). However, they soon found out that that it was a trap to lure Vers into the Skrulls' grasp, as they intend to access her memories, just as Vers manages to free herself before engaging into a fight against several Skrulls. This action is what caused the Skrulls' ship to self-destruct, forcing Vers, Talos and a number of Skrulls to evacuate to Earth. Upon receiving a call from Vers over her current location on Earth, Yon-Rogg intends to rescue her so that he leads Starforce to a 22-hour hyperjump to Earth. However, Vers soon learned that she was once an Earth pilot named Carol Danvers and that the Skrulls lost their homeworld to the Kree because their refusal to submit to Kree rule and that they just want to find a new homeworld to be safe from the Kree Empire. Vers also learned that before Mar-Vell died, she created a giant spaceship (powered by the Tesseract) that can be used to harbor Skrull refugees. She also remembered that she witnessed Mar-Vell being killed by Yon-Rogg before she destroyed the engine that erased her memories in the first place. She is even horrified to learn that Bron-Char, along with the other members of Starforce, are involved with the plot the entire time. Final Battle Furious of being used by the Kree Empire, Vers defected to the Skrulls and helps them find several more Skrulls taking refuge inside Mar-Vell's ship floating around Earth's orbit. However, Yon-Rogg and the Starforce manage to track down the ship and take Vers and the Skrulls as prisoners. Bron-Char then watches as Vers is being interrogated by the Superior Intelligence, who taunts her of her failure until Vers breaks free of the implant that was used to suppress her powers, allowing herself to free Fury, Maria and the Skrulls from captivity and have them evacuate back to Earth. Upon witnessing this, Bron-Char tried to engage into combat against Vers, but the latter beats him down and the others. After Vers foiled Ronan's attack on Earth, she tasked a defeated Yon-Rogg to give the Supreme Intelligence a message of the fact that she will end the genocidal war. It is unknown what happened to Bron-Char afterwards, either he was killed by Vers or he retreated back to Hala with the other surviving members of Starforce in disgrace, likely to be severely punished by the Supreme Intelligence. Navigation pl:Bron-Char Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Aliens Category:Thugs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Totalitarians Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Jingoists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Martial Artists Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spy Category:Charismatic Category:Elderly Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes